Story Arcs
The Story Arcs in the manga series ''Magi''. Dungeon Arc This is the first arc in the Magi manga series. It dealt with the introduction on the main characters; Aladdin,Alibaba Saluja and Morgiana, as well as Alibaba receiving his powers from Amon. It lasted 15 chapters, from Night 1 to Night 15. Kouga Arc The second arc in the Magi series. It was centered around the conflict between the Kouga Clan and the Kou Empire. The arc introduces the first imperial princess Hakuei Ren and her djinn Paimon. It lasted from Night 16 to Night 26. Morgiana Arc The third arc tells the story of Morgiana saving prisoners and Aladdin as well from a group of slave merchant. It lasted from Night 27 to Night 31. Balbadd Arc One of the major story arcs and the fourth arc of the series. It centers around Alibaba's attempt to save his home country, Balbadd and the first time the primary enemy of the series, Al Sarmen, being mentioned. It introduces some major characters, such as Kassim, Sinbad, Kougyoku Ren and Judal. Alibaba find out how to truly use his metal vessel. It lasted from Night 32 to Night 76. Sindria Arc The fifth arc consist of stories of how the characters living in Sindria, dealing with their trainings. It introduces Hakuryuu Ren and Eight Generals. It lasted from Night 77 to NIght 87. Zagan Arc The sixth arc where Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, and Hakuryuu Ren trying to complete the dungeon Zagan. It introduces Hakuryuu's djinn Zagan, and few members of Al Sarmen such as Isnan, and Dunya Mustashim. It lasted from Night 88 to Night 111. Second Sindria Arc The seventh arc revolves around Sinbad trying to gather more power for his country and about the main characters trying to decide what they wanted to do from there on. It lasted from Night 112 to Night 121. Pirates Arc This is the eighth story arc in the Magi manga Series. This arc deals with Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana, and Hakuryuu helping out a country who is plagued by a pirate crew kidnapping children. It lasted chapters, from Night 123 to Night 134 World Exploration Arc This is the ninth arc of the Magi manga series. It deals with what each of main characters do after they all split up. It lasted Chapters, from Night 135 to Night 148. *Magnoshutatt: Aladdin joins the academy to learn about magic. *Laem Empire: Alibaba become a gladiator to learn how to manipulate magoi from the Yambala Gladiators. *Dark Continent: Morgiana jumps down the great rift to go meet other Fanalis on the other side. *Kou Empire: Hakuryuu heads home to attend the Emperor's funeral. Introducing some major characters such as the magi Scheherazade and Yunan, Kou's Imperial Family, members of Yambala Gladiators, Myers, Sphintus Carmen, and Mu Alexius. Magnoshutatt Arc The tenth arc of the Magi manga series deals with Aladdin's times in Magnoshutatt as he tries to figure truth about the country. So far, it has introduce Matal Mogamett and Titus Alexius. It is unknown how many chapter their are but it starts from Night 149. War Arc Category:Story Arcs Category:Dungeon Arc Category:Kouga Arc Category:Morgiana Arc Category:Balbadd Arc Category:Sindria Arc Category:Zagan Arc Category:Second Sindria Arc Category:Pirates Arc Category:World Exploration Arc Category:Magnoshutatt Arc Category:War Arc Category:World of Magi